3-Year-Aversary
by jasonyut
Summary: 3 years after the SAO incident, Kazuto and Asuna scramble to get the perfect anniversary gifts for each other. Nostalgia might just creep up on them... Rated M for lemon, smut, fluff, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! I do not own SAO or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

It was 3 years after the SAO incident. Kazuto hurriedly walked the length to Rika's house, nervous and a little excited. He had tens of bills crammed into his pockets. His 3 year anniversary with Asuna was coming up, and he would need _serious_ money if he was going to pull off what he had been planning since the last one.

As Kazuto knocked on the door, he shifted from foot to foot, a little anxious to see Rika. She was, after all, a very close friend from SAO, and had done quite a bit for him in the past.

The door opened a girl just short of Kazuto's height with short pink hair and a smile on her face. "Get in here, Kazuto-kun!" Rika said, slapping him on the back.

Stepping through the doorway, Kazuto said, "Great to see you, _Liz._" He ruffled her hair teasingly as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh, that is just rude," Rika replied. "Don't call me Liz in this world." She jabbed him in the ribs with her finger. "Anyway," she continued, "we need to get started if you plan on having it ready by your anniversary next week."

Kazuto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know," he said. "You think we have enough money?" He poured the cash that was in his pockets onto the table. Bunches of tens and twenties and fifties landed in a huge pile on Rika's coffee table.

"Whoa." Rika sat on her couch and began counting the money. She didn't even need to tell Kazuto how much there was when she looked up, grinning from ear to ear, and said, "Uh, yeah. We _definitely _have enough." She sighed. "We might not have any left over though…and if we do, it won't be much."

Kazuto just shrugged, nonchalant. "I didn't raise that money for a whole year to worry about saving some for after. I want to use it _all _for this. It has to be perfect. You're the one who made it, so I called you. If it's going to cost that much to make, so be it."

"I just feel bad about using all this money in one blow, even on someone like Asuna. You spent most of the past year working your _ass _off to raise this kind of money. How many jobs did you take?"

"frtysvn…" Kazuto mumbled, looking down.

"What?"

"Forty-seven! Ok? So it was hard work! So what?! _You _spent, like, over a hundred dollars getting your hair dyed pink back in _this _world!" Kazuto was raising his voice a little, knowing full well how Rika would respond. He loved teasing her, and he didn't pass up any chance he could get.

"Agh! Fine! We'll use all of it on the gift. Happy?" Rika was flushed and her eyebrows were turned down.

Kazuto pumped his fist in triumph. "Yes! Now, did you actually start to learn to be a blacksmith back in this world?"

"Yep! I decided I didn't want to lose _everything _from Aincrad; my business seemed like a good thing to remember."

"Not much business back in this world…"

"Oh, shut up!" Rika punched him in the shoulder. "There's enough."

"OK, then all we have to get is the metal and the tools?"

"And you have to pay me for the work I do. Oh, and we need to buy a scabbard."

"Fine. Shall we get going?" Kazuto offered her his hand and gathered his money.

"Let's!" Rika took his hand, and together, they bounded out the door towards her new shop.

**Hey guys! So this is my first story. It will have 4 chapters at the end. This is my first time attempting something like this, so I hope you enjoy. Feedback greatly appreciated. If you guys like the story when its over, I may *MAY* add an extra Lemons scene. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Asuna had no idea what she was looking for. She was in the mall, in a men's clothing store, and completely in way over her head. Not that shopping was foreign to her, of course. She had been born into a wealthy family, after all. She just had no idea what to get Kazuto for their anniversary. Usually, her gift to him was a daring new culinary masterpiece by the one and only Asuna Yuuki, and he was always more than happy with it. Her cooking was, after all, one of the reasons he (said) he fell in love with her. But for some reason, cooking wasn't enough this year. Asuna didn't know why, but this year had to be special. She just…felt it.

But Asuna was doomed. What could you get for the man who literally saved your life more than once at the risk of his own? For the man who, quite literally, almost died without her? It was impossible. Asuna shook her head in disgust, sending her chestnut hair swinging. She shoved whatever shirt or pair of pants or _whatever _she had been looking at for Kazuto back on the rack in frustration.

_I'm absolutely screwed if I don't find something, _Asuna thought. _He deserves something perfect. _She sighed. She thought of Kazuto, his black hair, the angle of his jaw, those dark, obsidian eyes…she shivered. Just thinking of him excited her. She loved him so much, but this situation was hopeless. What the hell could she get that would ever express how much she adored him?

But wait- something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Something long, black, and in the section labeled "Leather". Asuna hurried over and held it up. Her face lit up as she beamed at her find. This. _This _was the perfect thing to give Kazuto.

Kazuto got home around midnight. He was exhausted, sweaty from working at Rika's shop, and hungry. _I wish I had one of Asuna's sandwiches right now, _he thought. Kazuto sighed and reached for the doorknob. Just as he was about to grab it, the door flew open, startling him so much that he fell on his butt.

"Where," Suguha snarled, "the _hell _have you been?! You were gone all day!"

"S-sorry!" Kazuto said. "I was getting everything ready with Rika!"

Suguha sighed and put her head in her hand. "You are hopeless, Onii-chan. I left a sandwich for you in the kitchen." She followed him in and rested her arms on the counter top as Kazuto sat and ate his sandwich. "By the way," she said, "I went online today. I visited Yui, so I took her swimming in one of the lakes by your house." After Aincrad and SAO had joined the magical fairy world of ALO, Kirito and Asuna had re-purchased their small home on the 22nd floor of the great iron castle in the sky.

"Did you guys have fun?" Kazuto asked.

"Mhm," Sugu responded. "She wants you to come on tonight, though."

"That's fine, I'll go see Yui-chan whenever she likes. Usually more, since I'm technically her father. In fact, I need to talk to her tonight anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito materialized in a shower of glowing polygons on the balcony of his home on the 22nd floor of Aincrad. The view, as always, was stunning Massive forests filled with perfect trees surrounded glimmering lakes, and the sun shimmered off the water. Kirito was just about to turn around when-

"Papa!" Kirito was nearly tackled from behind as Yui barreled into him with as big a hug as her tiny arms could manage.

"Hey, Yui-chan," he said, rubbing the top of her head. "How was today? Did Leafa take you out or something?" Kirito knew that Yui loved to tell him everything about her day, so he pretended he didn't know anything.

"Yeah!" Yui said. "Leafa took me to that big lake, the one in the center, and she had a present too!"

"What? What present?"

"She bought me a bathing suit! It's so cool, Papa! Swimming was just added to the game, and I already have a bathing suit!"

"Wow, Yui-chan! That's awesome!" Kirito got up to get Yui a glass of milk. "So you went swimming?"

"Yep!" Yui swung her legs back and forth while she sat and drank her milk. "Oh, and Papa? The Big One respawned. It's back in the big lake and it's at full health." Kirito considered this. The Big One was a pretty low-level boss by his standards, but then again, his level was in the mid hundreds by now. The people who resided here on the 22nd floor were more in, well, the mid 20s. They wouldn't really stand a chance, considering they also didn't bother to train.

"I'll take care of it later," he said. "Now, I have something to ask you." He crouched down in front of her chair so they were at eye level. "How would you like to help me surprise Mama?"

Yui beamed. "Mama?!"

"That's right!" Kirito chuckled. "Well, our anniversary is coming up in a few days…"

**Oi, the chapters seem to get shorter as I go along... Sorry about that, guys! I promise I'll try and make the last chapter the longest :) If anyone has any tips on how to do that, that would be amazing! **


	4. Chapter 4

Asuna was pacing the length of her room nervously. She had realized that morning that the gift she had gotten Kazuto might be slightly painful for him to possess. _It's too late now, _she told herself. It didn't make her feel any better. The one thing that they had always promised each other was that they would always protect each other. The last thing she wanted to do was give him something that would dig up memories he chose to suppress.

Asuna sighed. There was no point in worrying about it now. It was already their anniversary date and that was what she had bought. It wasn't as if she could go out and get anything now. She decided to make lunch for Kazuto, as an added gift (or backup). He had said that what they were doing was located outside (and had also decided to mention that they would be alone), so she decided on making a picnic for them.

Out on the highway, Kazuto was thinking pretty much the same thing Asuna was about the gift he had settled on. Then again, Rika had helped with it, and Rika had known Asuna since they were both little girls. Hopefully, she wouldn't allow Kazuto to get Asuna anything that would upset her. Hopefully.

Kazuto arrived at the house a little after noon. Asuna was still packing lunch, and as she slipped the last sandwich into the picnic basket, the doorbell rang. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _He'll love it, _she told herself. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her boyfriend. There it was. The crooked smile, the messy black hair, the obsidian eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. _God, is that all it takes? _She asked herself. _One look at him and suddenly I'm "that" girl. _She grinned. That was just what her boyfriend did to her. Just seeing him made her want to find a piece of paper and write "Mrs. Kazuto Kirigaya" all over it.

"Uh, h-hey, Asuna," Kazuto said. He held out a bouquet of red and white roses.

Taking the roses, Asuna replied, "Hey Kazuto." She longed to touch him. To kiss him. So she did. There wasn't really any reason not too, right? Asuna grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him against her lips hard. Kazuto's eyes went wide as he was pulled in. He was rigid for a second, and then relaxed into the kiss.

Asuna gasped as she broke the kiss. "That," she said, "was for the flowers." She smiled and tapped him on the nose. She turned in a whirl of chestnut hair as she headed for the kitchen, leaving Kazuto at the door. She returned bearing his gift and their lunch.

Kazuto grinned as he spied the picnic basket. "Homemade?" he asked, and when Asuna nodded, his grin widened and he pulled her against him. "You," he said, "are the single best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Hm. Likewise," she replied. "But you don't sound so convincing…" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You should make up for that today."

"I plan to." He took her hand and squeezed. "Let's go." He led her to his car, which was (of course) black. He wouldn't let her into the trunk. Under any circumstances, she was _not _to go into the trunk until the day was over.

The drive took around half an hour, and Asuna nodded off for about half the time. When they got there, a sense of déjà vu took hold of her. They had arrived at a tall, grassy hill with almost perfectly green grass. On the hill was a single, huge, beautiful tree. Asuna couldn't remember where she had seen this before…until suddenly she knew. But Kazuto couldn't possibly be trying to-

"You know, I've heard that today has the optimal weather and temperature settings in the real world." Kazuto was staring straight at the tree. Asuna felt tears well up in her eyes and spill onto her cheeks. Kazuto was recreating the moment Asuna fell in love with him. If anything could be more perfect, she didn't want to know what it was.

Laughing with pure glee, Asuna grabbed Kazuto by the arm and pulled him up the hill. She spun him around and pulled him into a hug. "I love you so much," she said. "Nothing could be better than this." She pulled him into a deep, long kiss.

"Just wait and see what I got you," Kazuto said with a grin. He had her sit underneath the tree and close her eyes. He left her side to return to the car. She heard him open the trunk, and suddenly, he was there and asking her to hold out her hands. What he placed in them was long, slender and all too familiar in weight.

"Oh my…" The tears threatened to spill over again. Her eyes snapped open and focused on the object in her hands. There, Kazuto had placed the only thing that was missing in her life. She was holding her closest companion (next to Kazuto), her faithful friend, never leaving her side during SAO. Lambent Light, her long-lost rapier, was restored.

"K-Kazuto…" The tears won their battle and fell from her eyes.

"Oh-oh God, Asuna, I didn't mean…" Kazuto sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me?" Asuna laughed through the tears. She placed the rapier on the ground beside her and flung her arms around him. "This is the best thing you could have done. _Ever._" She kissed him so hard that she was sure that she would break away bruised.

She felt the need to retaliate with her gift. If he had gotten her something from the incident, then it should be fine that she had, right? Right? She bit her lip and handed him the box.

Kazuto tore the paper off the box, and smiled to widely that Asuna thought his face would shatter. He pulled out a leather jacket. Not just any leather jacket, though. A jacket the Asuna had spent hours and hours adding extra leather straps and buttons to look exactly like the one he had worn during SAO.

"Where did you find a jacket like this?" he asked, slipping it on.

"Well, the jacket was hanging in the mall by a leather scrap bin. It didn't have your usual straps on it, so I kind-of sort-of maybe sewed it together myself?" It came out more as a question at the end of her answer. She was about to go into greater detail, but she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Kazuto had picked her up and was spinning her through the air.

"It's perfect. _You're _perfect." He kissed her, and fell back on the ground so that she was on top of him. He hugged her body to his. "Oh my God," he said. "I almost forgot. I have one more surprise."

"What?"

"We should eat first."

"Pft. Of course. Why do I feel like you take my food for granted?"

"W-what? No!" Asuna threw a sandwich at him and tore at hers. She was suddenly starving. She glanced over and saw Kazuto devouring his meal in a similar manner. Then again, he _always _ate her food like that. He sighed when he was done, as did Asuna. Yet again, her food had satisfied.

"Ok," Kazuto said, "are you ready for the best words you will ever hear in your life?"

"Sure…"

"Get ready for this," he said, a gleam in his eye. He pulled a small device from his pocket, no bigger than a cell phone. There was a small speaker on one side. Kazuto clicked a button on the side and said, "Ok, now!"

"Happy anniversary, Mama!" Yui's tiny voice rang out, clear and true, from the device.

"Yui-chan?!" Asuna grabbed the device from Kazuto. "Mama's here, Yui-chan! I'll visit you tonight!"

"Have fun with Papa, Mama!" Yui apparently wanted to end the conversation quickly.

Asuna whirled on Kazuto. "How," she asked, "Did you do that? And no super high-tech answer."

"Basically, I had her download herself temporarily onto a device with a speaker." Kazuto pulled her against him and laid back on the grass, under the shade of the tree. "I love you, Asuna. Happy anniversary."

"I love you too, Kazuto-kun. Happy anniversary to you, too."

And the two lovers, once great adventures each in their own right, fell asleep together. Once more, the Black Swordsman and the Lightning Flash slept under the tree, dots of chestnut and black under the sky.

**Wow! My first story. What a wild ride! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed. I still need yesses or no's about whether or not I should add in that extra Lemons scene. So pm or review for that! ALSO! I already started drafting for another SAO fanfic. It's got a _REALLY _cool concept, and I think you all will really enjoy it. Anyway, thanks so much for sticking with this story! Until the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lemon

**SUPER DUPER SPECIAL LEMON SCENE! Haha, you dirty little people. You asked for it, so here it is! This is (oi I should be honest here) not exactly my first Lemon, but it **_**is **_**my first KiritoxAsuna Lemon. Tell me how I do!**

Asuna woke to a close up of Kazuto's face. They had somehow drifted closer to each other in their sleep, and their noses were touching. Asuna squeaked and tried to pull away, only to have Kazuto's arms tighten around her as he grinned devilishly.

"You're not getting away that easily," he said. He had apparently been up for a while. His eyes were still closed, but his lips still found their way to hers without fail. He parted her lips and deepened their kiss. Asuna noted that he tasted vaguely of the sandwiches she had made.

Kazuto finally broke the kiss. A thin bridge of saliva was all that remained of the moment, but Kazuto quickly took care of it, his tongue wiping across the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I see how it is," Asuna said, tossing some of her hair to the side. "You think that just because it's our anniversary that _you're _going to just get to…" she gestured to herself. Kazuto couldn't help but laugh. Asuna glared at him. "What?" she demanded.

"You're just so… pure. I love it," he added hastily when the malice in her eyes seemed to grow deeper. "Then again, if _you _don't…"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter," she said, standing up and purposely whipped him with her hair as she turned. She glanced down at her side. Laying on the ground was the gorgeous rapier that Kazuto had worked so hard to restore (granted, probably with Rika's help). She sighed inwardly. Maybe he did deserve a reward. Asuna smiled at herself. Who was she kidding? _She_ deserved the reward. Her boyfriend was the most powerful man from Aincrad, the most _attractive _man from Aincrad, and _everyone _from Aincrad wanted to be _her_ for those reasons. Maybe she should act on those reasons.

Asuna walked over to face Kazuto, who was now sitting up, legs straight out. Asuna sat on his lap, straddling his waist. She ran her hands along his chest and into his hair. She pulled him into another kiss. Her lips parted, and their tongues brushed. She still marveled at how, like puzzle pieces, their mouths seemed to fit together perfectly.

Kazuto's hands were sliding up her back and under her shirt, and Asuna's were tangled in his hair. They were gasping, and when they finally broke their kiss, they were breathless. Asuna's lungs were screaming for air, but she paid them no notice as she put her head against Kazuto's chest.

"Change of heart?" Kazuto asked. Asuna could practically hear the smile. The smugness in his voice made her heart race.

"Oh, shut up." Asuna stopped his response with another kiss, forcing her tongue in his mouth as far as it would go. She gripped his hair and scooted her crotch closer to his, and the closeness of her precious place to his made her quiver with excitement. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and lifted. He helped her until he sat shirtless. Asuna ran her hands across his body. She pushed him back until he lay in the grass with her on top of him.

It was Asuna's turn, and Kazuto's hands lifted her shirt over her head and away. She looked into his deep, obsidian eyes. Looking back at her was everything she could ever want. She leaned in and kissed him again, sliding her hands down to unbutton Kazuto's pants. They slid off, and were tossed to the side along with the other clothes.

Kazuto grinned in between kisses and rolled. Asuna squeaked as she discovered she was suddenly underneath her boyfriend, her chestnut hair fanned around her. Kazuto slipped a hand to the waistband of her skirt and pulled. It slipped off easily, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear. Kazuto snuck his hand inside Asuna's panties and finally began to satiate the growing hunger she experienced.

Asuna began to pant as she allowed Kazuto to finger her, his fingers dancing over her interior with skill. His other hand slid along her back and undid her bra strap. It got tossed aside with everything else, and Kazuto squeezed her breast with immense pressure and made Asuna groan out loud. She clawed at his boxers until, finally, he finished undressing both of them.

Kazuto positioned himself and pushed into Asuna slowly. The suspense was killing her, and she pushed against his cock with as much force as she could muster, groaning with ecstasy and exasperation. Kazuto smiled down at her and began pumping. He rammed into her time and time again, massaging her breasts and kissing her freely. He kept repositioning them until Asuna let out a sharp gasp; he had hit the one place that caused her the most pleasure.

"That's what I was looking for," he murmured, and held Asuna tightly to his body. He rammed into her, continuously hitting her sweet spot until she could bare it no longer. She clamped down and dug her nails into his back. Kazuto grit his teeth.

"As…una…" he said as he filled her with warm, sticky fluid. They sank to the ground as one, kissing each other as they lay there. Once more, they fell asleep.

**I wasn't really sure how to end such a thing… reviews please! Not sure how I did!**


End file.
